1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphical user interfaces for computer application programs, more specifically the present invention relates to a graphical user interface for editing and creating Recordable Digital Versatile Discs (DVDR's) on a personal computer or similar device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical user interfaces for editing and creating recordable or rewritable compact discs (CDR and CDRW) and recordable DVD's (DVDR) are well known. Recently many hardware and software manufacturers have released applications that contain a graphical interface that allows a user to record computer files and/or media files onto a CDR or CDRW and in the case of DVDR, full length motion pictures. Many of these graphical interfaces require a user to read a complex training manual or undergo complex tutorials before a user is able to create their first CDR, CDRW or DVDR. Usually, after many unsuccessful attempts, and wasted media a user will successfully create a disc.
Many of these programs will create a computer generated image that may include an index of the disc. Though, the index is no more than a listing of the contents of the disc.
Therefore there is a need to provide a program that provides the user with a graphical user interface that allows a user to easily create a DVDR. Additionally, there is a further need to provide a user with the ability to preview the contents of the disc prior to creation, thereby eliminating the possibility of creating unusable discs. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a disc index as graphical user interface.